Zabuza's Apprentice
by Reo 15x
Summary: What if Zabuza took Naruto instead of Haku? What if Zabuza taught him how to use swords and all of his Justus? You just gotta read and find out. Naru?
1. Escape from the Mist

Zabuza's Apprentice by Reo 15x 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never did, Never will

This is my first Fanfic and Its about If Zabuza went to the leaf instead of the Mist. What if He met Naruto instead of Haku and Decided to raise take him on his journeys? What if he taught Naruto how to weild swords and his own Justus? Well your just gonna have to read and find out. In the begging of this fic. Zabuza is 20 while Naruto is 6.  
Zabuza may seem a little OOC.

'thoughts'  
"Dialoge"

-------------------------------------------------

A man walked through the forest and looked pretty injured. He wore Black pants with to match his black gloves. On his chest he wore an armored chest plate along with his armored armguards, those didn't seem to help his bloody arm. The bottom part of his face was bandaged to conceal his nose and mouth, his forehead protecter was put on the side of his head. It was easy to see from his looks and giant sword that he was Zabuza, a feared swordmaster and Anbu from the Mist.

Zabuza was battered and hungry from his last fight and was needing a place to stay... badly. "Ahh, stupid hunter-nins, don't they know when to quit." Zabuza grumbled as he clutched his bloody arm. It seemed his own treatments didn't seem to help much. He looked ahead spotting a familiar looking insignia. ' Konoha! Finally A village. Im pretty sure they don't know of my massacres yet.' he thought as he neared the gate.

A guard noticed Zabuza's presence and motioned him to come closer. "Nice to see you Zabuza, looks like you got a little careless during a misson. What brings you to Konoha?"asked the guard. "I see that you never change Ibiki. I need some medical help if you haven't noticed already" Zabuza replied in a anooyed voice. Ibiki could already see that his old friend was getting impatient but then again that was normal for him.

"Will you need assitance to the medical facility? I could call them right-"

"No!" interrupted Zabuza while he looked at Ibiki with a killer intent.

Ibiki was scared stiff to say the least. Even the great Ibiki was startled by Zabuza."Well as always I'm going to have to see your travel papers."implied Ibiki who was still shaking a bit. Zabuza took a pad out of his poch and handed it over to Ibiki.  
Ibiki flipped through the papers analyzing them for any new information. "Okay, everything seems to be in order. Sano open the gate!" Shouted Ibiki to a the another guard.

The gate rumbled a bit before opening just enough so Zabuza could go through. He was just about to go through but Ibiki was holding something out for him. Zabuza took it and examined it. "Whats this?" he asked with a confused expression. " Its basicly a list of things that have happened while you weren't here." replied Ibiki. Zabuza nodded and went through the gate while flipping through the book.

Zabuza walked through the streets to go to the medical center. He didn't know the way but he was lucky that the book had a map inside of it. While he was walking he recieved cold stares from a number of people. Being one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist doesn't exactly give you the best reputaition. Then again walking around with a bloody sword and bloody arm wouldn't really help either. Zabuza was used to these stares and didn't even pay any attention to them.

As Zabuza walked along he began to remember the situation he was in. He had tried to kill the Mizukage and tried to overthrow the goverment. He had his reasons though, the Mizukage had done wrong to Kiriga by over working them and not dealing with any of the big issues that were going on around him. The goverment was much the same way but, he wasn't trying to take it over like the Kaguya clan had done previously. He was trying to bring it back into it's peaceful state it was in before the Kaguya clan had twisted the goverment. While he had been running from the village he comfronted his comrades and he had to kill them. Zabuza began to remember the previous battle.

Flash Back ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zabuza had been running through the forest trying to get away from the village as fast as he could, he knew they would send some Anbu to comfront him soon. He sensed a couple of familiar Chakra signatures coming from a couple yards away. Zabuza pulled out his sword and prepared for combat. Four Ninjas came out from the trees, by the looks of it there were two Jonin, one chunin, and one Anbu. " Zabuza, these crimes you have commited on Kiriga are unforgivable." said one jonin, " We will make your death quick since we go back such a long way." added the Anbu.

"Must we fight each other? Haven't you seen how corrupted the Mizukage has become?" Zabuza shouted back at his old comrades.

"The only one who has become corrupted is you, Zabuza! Now come peacefully or we will show you no mercy." said another nin taking out a kunai.

"Dammit... So be it" as Zabuza said this the chunin rushed him and stabbed Zabuza in the back. The nin's face showed relief only for it to change into pain as he discoverd that he now had giant sword stabbed through his left lung. The Zabuza he had stabbed was a water clone and that mistake had cost him his life. Zabuza took out his sword and parried the barrage of kunai that were headed his way, apparently they were thrown by the two jonin.

Zabuza started to go through some seals and then shouted "Mizu Bunshin no Justu!" Immedatly 3 copies of Zabuza appeared.Two bunshins went after one jonin while the real Zabuza and another bunshin went after the other. Zabuza was hit in the stomach hard but the clone went behind the jonin and snapped his neck while the jonin was busy.When Zabuza looked at his other clones they had finished the other one off just as easily.

"Well Zabuza you aren't as weak as I remember, but you won't beat me as easily." sneered the Anbu. "Why didn't you help them instead of just watching them from the side?" asked Zabuza. The Anbu laughed a bit before answering "They were just to see how powerful you are, they serve no other purpose then that."

Zabuza was outraged at what he just heard and rushed towards the Anbu without hesitating. The Anbu parried his Zanbato with his own sword. Zabuza kicked him in the ribs then gave an onslaught of blows to the anbu which the Anbu blocked easily. The Anbu saw an opening and swung his sword down on Zabuza's left arm. "Aughhhh!" shouted Zabuza in pain as he clutched his now bloody arm.

Zabuza then flashed out of the area but the Anbu followed suit until they came to a lake. "You got guts coming here where I can unleash my most powerful justus." said the Anbu. "You fail to see that I came here to unleash MY most powerful justus!" said Zabuza while going through a couple of seals. 'Those seals! He can't possibly know that justu, only the mizukage knows that justu!' thought the Anbu as he ran after Zabuza to prevent him from completing the seals.

Zabuza stopped and the water gathering around the Anbu "Too late, Suiton: Daibakufu no justu!" Shouted Zabuza and I giant waterfall instantly went over the Anbu. The Anbu finally fell and Zabuza went off to find somewhere to rest.

Flash Back End -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zabuza snapped out of his trance to realize that he now arrived at the medical center. It looked much better then the medical center at his village. Zabuza walked inside and almost instantly a nurse noticed him. She looked pretty stunned at the injury he had on his arm and talked to another nurse.

The nurse went over to him and said "Please go this way." Zabuza did what he was told and went to a room were a doctor was inside. "You have quite an injury right there. My name is Shizune may I ask yours?" asked the Doctor.

"Zabuza, Momochi Zabuza" he replied

"Hokage-sama it seems that the cough Mist is sending a someone here." said a ninja. "Hmmm, we just got Zabuza here, is he the representative?" asked the Hokage. "No, but something tells me that he may be involved in this cough somehow." replied the ninja

Sandaime was quiet for a while. " Keep an eye on Zabuza for a while, would you Hayate?"

"Of course Hokage-sama cough I will keep an eye on him." said Hayate who dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

----------------------------------------------------

This is my first fanfiction as well as my first fighting scene so please don't flame me. I don't have microsoft word so I can't exactly spell check. Tell me if I have any spelling errors. Oh yeah please Review if you can.


	2. Interductions

Zabuza's Apprentice By Reo 15x Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, Never have never will.

Wow! I didn't expect so many reviews in a single chapter. There will be a pairing butit won't come into play until later into the story and don't it expect just to pop up. I need a Beta for me so if anyone can tell me if they can one for me I would really appreciate it.

This is my first Fanfic and Its about If Zabuza went to the leaf instead of the Mist. What if He met Naruto instead of Haku and Decided to raise take him on his journeys? What if he taught Naruto how to weild swords and his own Justus? Well your just gonna have to read and find out. In the begging of this fic. Zabuza is 20 while Naruto is 6.

'thoughts'  
"Dialouge"

* * *

Zabuza sat down on the chair Shizune asked him to stay in while she examined his wound. "Well the good thing is the wound isn't infected, thanks to your own little treatment. The bad news is that it is going to require stitches." said Shizune while she was going through her supplies finding the materials she needed. Zabuza didn't really mind stitches, he just really didn't have much time to stay in Konoha. 'If my calculations are correct the Mist should be sending a ninja here to tell the news of me. If the ninja is a chunnin it will take 2 days to get here but if its a jonin it will take just a day' thought Zabuza.

"Before I start putting in the stitches would you tell me how you got your injury cause I dont think falling down the stairs could've caused that." said Shizune.

Zabuza couldn't say that he was fighting one of his own comrades. He had to come up with a good lie to get him out of this tight situation. "I was attacked by a Ninja from the Sound. Apparently the sound had tried to kill all of the seven swordmasters of the Mist." said Zabuza. It wasn't completly false either, there had been some Sound that had been trying to kill off powerful ninjas from enemy villages.

"Oh is that so, actually I know someone who had been attacked by those nin quite recently." Said Shizune.

"May I ask who this person is?"Zabuza wasn't one to pry and he didn't really care but at times his curiousity got the best of him. "He should be familiar, Hatake Kakashi, we had been dating for about a year but it really didn't work out for us so we decided to be friends."

"You mean the ninja with the Sharingan? He has quite a tale that has gone around everywhere." Said Zabuza. He had heard of the copy eye ninja and all of the stories he had been through yet he wasn't suprised that he would have been a target.

"By the way can't you use a healing justu on the wound?" asked Zabuza.

"Unfortunatly it seems that whoever made this cut put a kind of seal on it so it can't be healed just by a healing justu itself. Don't worry though i can patch it up the old fashioned way." she replied. "I have all the suplies I need right now so if I may begin lets go ahead with the procedure."

"Sure, go rightahead I don't mind." said Zabuza.

Shizune then began to stitch up the wound but she noticed that he never flinched even through the hard parts. She was wondering how a person could go through this pain, even some guys with big egos would go and act all tough yet they always would show that they were in a lot of pain.

"Okay Im all done, you didn't have a single problem with it at all." she said as she started putting away her supplies. "Even though you have a bad reputation you are more kind then they say."

"Should I take that as a complement?" asked Zabuza in a annoyed tone. He knew what they said but they never would know the torment that he had gone through. 'No one knows the pain I have, no physical pain is as bad as the other pain' he thought.

"Well I don't know if you will once you see the bill." said Shizune in a mocking tone.

"I thought that visitors from other villages weren't billed." said Zabuza with a mean look in his eye.

Shizune began to laugh and said "I was just kidding around, you really don't know how to take a joke." said Shizune between her laughs.

"Ha ha, very funny. If you don't mind I have other buisness to attend to." said Zabuza as he got up and began to go through the door. He had to find a way to keep hidden from the Mist now that he was a wanted criminal.

"So soon? If you have any other problems just drop-" Shizune didn't have time to say the rest since Zabuza was already out the door heading for his next destination. 'Sheesh, he doesn't have much manners at all. Still, I have seen much worse then this.' she thought before she was called for her next patient.

* * *

Zabuza was hungry and he was without food for about a day. He saw the nearest place to eat which was a ramen shop. Zabuza was up for anything and it seemed that it wasn't crowded one bit with the exception of 2-3 people.

"What will you have sir?" asked the chef.

Zabuza then looked at the menu and found nothing much that he liked so he just decided on somthing. "One miso ramen will do it." he said as he put down the menu.

"Coming right up." said the chef as he went back to his other customers.

Zabuza hated waiting for anything and he never was in the mood for a person to say just one more hour.

He felt anothers presence near him and noticed a blonde haired boy had went and sat next to him. The boy had whiskers on his face and goggles on his forehead. He was a little to cheerful but he knew the sadness in his eyes. Zabuza was getting annoyed that the boy was staring at him too much.

"Hey mister, where are your eyebrows?" said the blonde haired boy. Zabuza was very angry to say the least yet he calmed himself down.

"Hey kid, what is your name?" asked Zabuza.

The boy began to get a fox like grin. "Im Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto! The future hokage!" said the boy.

* * *

Im Really sorry that i haven't updated a while. I have had many issues going on for me not giving me any time to update. I will try to update more quickly but no promises. Well leave reviews if you can. If you need to point out any errors to me that would be great! 


End file.
